


Something There

by Elizabeth Watson-Holmes (edye327)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I found this from like 3 years ago, M/M, Texting, Unilock, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Watson-Holmes
Summary: A unilock texting fic following the evolution of John and Sherlock.I'm afraid that in my absence from this particular fanficdom I've gotten horrible at writing summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in 2014 for tumblr user (at the time) ameliasbox. I realized that I never posted it when I came across it last night.
> 
> I stopped writing Johnlock awhile ago (but as you can see, I wrote a decent amount when I did). Anyway, I thought I might as well post this, for my own sake and for posterity. I have no idea if anybody will read this — this is more for organizational purposes, because I dislike loose ends — but if you do, enjoy!

_ John  _ _ ➞ Molly _

I met a guy. He’s mad and insane and brilliant and I think I might love him.

 

_ Molly _

don’t leave me hanging

 

_ John _

I was studying at the library. He walked by and stole my laptop.

 

_ Molly _

cute

 

_ John _

It was cute!!!

* * *

 

_ Janine ➞ John _

You met a guy??

* * *

_ John ➞ Molly _

Why did you bring Janine into this.

 

_ Molly _

you’re our gay best friend, why wouldn’t I?

 

_ John _

Bisexual*

 

_ Molly _

yea, okay.

* * *

_ Molly ➞ Janine _

has he told you anything yet?

 

_ Janine _

No.

* * *

_ John ➞ Janine, Molly _

Because you two take a bizarre and intrusive interest in my life, I’ll just explain it to both of you.

So, I was studying, right? And out of nowhere pops this guy.

 

_ Janine _

Is he fit?

 

_ John _

Very

He reached over and grabbed my laptop off the charger before I could say anything 

Like that’s my laptop, sod off 

He started typing something on it so I sort of stared at him for a bit because he’s kind of gorgeous

Just saying.

Eventually I asked what he was doing and why he felt it was necessary to go round snatching other people’s things.

 

_ Molly _

get to the point

 

_ John _

I don’t know why I still put up with you

Anyway, he told me it was convenient and it would only take a moment and would I please also hand him my phone to send a text.

 

_ Janine _

I bet you did.

 

_ John _

...

Well, he asked.

 

_ Molly _

then what?

 

_ Janine _

This is shaping up to be the greatest love story of the century.

 

_ John _

No need to be rude.

So idk, we got to talking, and he’s this brilliant genius and he talks really fast and he’s really attractive and kind of arrogant but there’s something about him

I can’t put words to it. 

 

_ Molly _

aawwww

 

_ Janine _

OmG !!11! You’re basically married.

 

_ John _

Watch it, or I’ll disown you.

 

_ Janine _

You can’t disown cousins.

 

_ John _

Ah, shame.

 

_ Molly _

did you at least get his number?

 

_ John _

No.

 

_ Janine _

Lame.

 

_ Molly _

!!! did you get a NAME?

 

_ John _

I’m disbanding this group text now.

* * *

_ Molly ➞ Janine _

do you think there’s actually something there?

 

_ Janine _

Honestly I hope so. John’s a good guy, he deserves someone

 

_ Molly _

this bloke seems a bit more edgy than someone I’d see John with

 

_ Janine _

I think we have some investigating to do. 

Doesn’t Greg work at the library? Maybe he’ll recognise the description.

 

_ Molly _

you should ask. if I ask I’ll trip over my words and get horribly embarrassed

 

_ Janine _

Right, forgot about your crush. Give me his number.


End file.
